


When Adopting Goes Too Far(And you can't stop it)

by TheLazerBeam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crak, DEATH/HARRY NOT ENOUGH, F/F, F/M, I also have too much fun with ao3's tagging, I did take this seriously, IM TRIGGERED FOR NO REASON AGAIN, Im so very glad my tags are not found, M/M, Mama!Harry, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Oh no I started another one XD, Oh well enjoy xd, Ok im calm now but still fight me if you disagree, crac - Freeform, crickity, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazerBeam/pseuds/TheLazerBeam
Summary: Harry hadn't really planned on adopting everyone else besides Tom, well it worked out in the end though. Now to take care of that bastard Albus Dumbledore. He was going to make his babies the best Dark Warriors there would be.Or Harry just has an addiction with adopting babies, he needs help. Let's just hope Deathy doesn't get him pregos, it'll be a disaster.





	When Adopting Goes Too Far(And you can't stop it)

**Author's Note:**

> :ppppp

Harry sat down on a comfy chair in front of his drawer mirror. It was lonely in this big mansion he had all alone but once he was done designing it and it's entirety, he wouldn't be lonely anymore. He figured, that coming to this world, he would be able to change many things. Brushing his hair he looked outside. He was lucky he got Time's permission to turn, well, 'time' back so he could take Tom Riddle away from that horrid orphanage. He stilled as cold fingers ghosted around his neck. "Mors? What are you doing here?" Two hands gently pulled his long hair away from his face to expose his neck.

He stared in the mirror looking behind him at the entity that was Death. Instead of his usual skeleton form, he had pale skin, aristocratic features, and inky shoulder length hair. Death's soulful blue eyes peered into his then stood at his full 6 feet of height. Mors said nothing but handed him a green hair tie. Huffing he took the hair tie and pulled his hair into a slightly messy ponytail. He squeaked when Mors pulled him up and held him. Wrapping his legs around Mors' midsection he was carried to the bed. Death hummed and held his face up once he sat down on the bed. "You need sleep Harry, even if you're immortal, you are not immune to Hypnos and Morpheus spell."

Harry pouted. He did not need reminding, he certainly did not. Death gently ran his hands down from his neck to his thighs and up again. He turned his head into Death's neck and wrapped his arms around his back. Closing his eyes he breathed in the scents around him. "Thank you, Mors, sleep?"

"Sleep."

Death wrapped his arm around him once more and they fell back into the black sheet covered bed. He blushed when his gown slid up a bit and Death spread his legs a little more. He shivered as deft fingers gripped his bare thighs and slid further to his pelvis. "I'm not gonna get any sleep like this!"

Death smirked. "Whatever do you mean my dear?"

Harry lightly punched Death's chest and fell against it. "Just hold me damnit."

"Of course my beautiful Master."

Harry hid his even darker blush by snuggling into his chest.

Harry blinked as warms rays of the sun peaked through the window. He nuzzled the big hand that caressed the side of his face. Another hand alternated between running its fingers in his hair and tracing his lips. He sucked in a breath when a thumb entered his mouth. Softing biting down on it the thumb pushed into his mouth more and glided over his tongue. Playing with the thumb in his mouth he finally pulled away and watched as connected saliva from his tongue and the finger broke.

Squirming when soft lips pressed against his he ran his hands down the defined chest. Death's tongue touched his lips and he opened his mouth, giving it it's access it requested. He was flipped over, now straddling his lover's hips, with their kiss still connected as Death slid the hair tie out of his hair. As their tongues battled for dominance, a large hand went behind him and grabbed his ass. Breaking the kiss he gasped for air. His eyes widened when hands on his body rocked their hips together. Biting his swollen lips he struggled not to moan.

No, he was not going to give Death the satisfaction. He hated how he felt like putty in his hands, he hated how easily he gave in to his seduction. He also hated the fact that he was the only one that could make him feel this way- currently. Though in the back of his mind he knew no one could make him feel this way. But what he didn't know was that Death felt the same way.

A piercing bite to his collarbone snapped him out of his thoughts. Hands pulled off his gown and pinched his nipples. He arched his back as Death continued to suck and leave marks on his neck. A moan escaped his mouth as he continued rocking against Death. "Mors! Stop!"

Immediately Death stopped and stared him in the eye. He withheld a whine at the back his throat and moved until his mouth was above Death's crotch. He stayed there for a second, taking in the pure amount of lust in his partner's eyes, and then licked the huge bulge that was in front of him. He smiled mischievously when Death went to dig his fingers into his scalp, but he instead grabbed the hands. Raising his mouth up from the wet spot he created with saliva he looked up. "No touching until I say so or I'll stop, at least let me lube you up some before you take me?" he titled his head and laid his cheek against the bulge. "Pretty Please?" Death's gaze dropped to his mouth as he bit the bottom lip.

He narrowed his eyes and put his hands beside him. Harry giggled and unzipped the pants. "Good boy~" Pulling down Death's pants as much as he could his breath ghosted over the excited cock under him. Gripping it softly he took the head of the cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around enjoying the taste of pre-cum that dripped out of the slit. He lifted a finger and traced the side of his cock where a vein was throbbing. Licking his lips he engulfed the entire thick cock and fondled his lover's balls. Hollowing his cheeks and sucking he guided the others hands to his hair. Bobbing his head while hands squeezed his scalp he loved the feeling of the cock hitting the back of his throat. He felt tears build in his eyes when Death raised his head then pushed it harshly on his cock.

Humming he sent vibrations up the cock and let Death fuck his throat. He grabbed onto his hips when his gag reflex started to kick in he forced himself to relax. He breathed through his nose when Death started bending his neck back to take more in. Tear tracks were visible against his cheeks, he gripped stuttering thighs when they stalled to a halt. Even though he braced himself for the flood of cum it still took him by surprise. Attempting to swallow as much as he could a little bit dripped out and onto the floor. Strong arms lifted him and threw him on the bed to his back. He cried out when a lubed finger pushed through his entrance. Bucking his hips he kissed Death as his own cock released strips of white and coated both of their chests.

He heard a chuckle. "You came that fast? We barely even started yet." He flushed at his embarrassment. One lone finger came up to wipe away the leftover cum on his chin. "Say ahh~"

He was going to bite this bastards dick off when he got the chance to. He supposed he could do it after they had sex. He winced when another slick finger entered and they both stretched his entrance a little more. Sinking more on those fingers they curled and his mouth let out a silent scream. "Found it~" He trembled when they started thrusting into his hole against his prostate. A while later Death pulled out his fingers. When did the last two sneak in?

He shivered when the cock pressed to his winking hole. Shifting his hips Death steadied his cock and pushed in slowly. Shutting his eyes he gripped the black sheets almost tearing them apart. He gave an incoherent moan. Hands pulled his legs over shoulders and paused when the cock had bottomed out to the hilt. His eyes glazed over and Death wasted no time pulling out till the tip was inside and slamming back in. He moaned and hands wrapped around his throat to lightly constrict his lungs. His hips quaked and shook with every deep thrust Death gave to his prostate once he had found it.

As he was bent in half arms restrained his and a warm tongue teased his nipple. Drool slipped out of his mouth as his prostate was abused and battered. "Love- you- so much! Don't stop please!"

The thrusts grew more frantic and soon all Harry saw was white as he exploded and came for the second time. He rolled his hips as Death kept thrusting. He let out his last scream as Death's sperm coated his insides. Death blindly reached over for something on the bedside table. It was...a buttplug!?

His eyes fluttered shut as the large clear buttplug entered him after Death pulled out. "I hate you!"

"That's not what you said a couple minutes ago." Death was amused by the bastard! "Maybe I'll go get you the black cock ring and dildo I saw earlier hm?"

He was doomed, so fucking doomed.

The next couple of days afterward consisted of designing the mansion, his hips still hurt damnit, and making the most comfortable cribs magic could make, he had the library fully stocked and the plants in the greenhouse were healthy. He made sure he was ready to get Tom. Tom was still a baby to the time he was going but he still wanted everything to be perfect. The mansion at least looked homey and warm, he hoped Tom felt the same way.

Slender fingers intertwined with his and he stepped through the portal.

Appearing in front of Wool's Orphanage he opened the door. Death had set up an appointment for him so all the little children were lined up in best clothes. "Oh! Welcome to Wool's Orphanage, these are all of our children you can adopt!"

He was sorry for the other children, but he only wanted one baby. "Excuse me, I'm actually looking for an infant. I was a relative of Tom Riddle, I heard that you had a baby by that name?"

The woman narrowed her eyes and waved her hand for them to follow. "Surely you'd like another child? That baby is more than he seems."

He shook his head. "Oh no, I'm perfectly fine with my choice." After reaching their destination she left the room. "Mors, can you take care of the paperwork for me? Or do whatever you do best." The being chuckled. "Of course Master."

He walked up to the lone crib and looked inside. He gushed, Tom was so cute as a baby! He picked up the baby in careful hands and kissed his cheek. He felt his magic protectively wrap around him and the baby. When the baby opened it's blue eyes it looked at him as if he was nothing but gum under his tiny feet. He cooed. "You're gonna be a powerful, mostly sane, Dark Lord aren't you? Yes, you are, and I'll make sure you get whatever you want! Yes, I will."

Tom seemed to like that so he kept praising him. "I guess I'm your new Mama, do you want to go home?"

Small hands grabbed at his face. He smiled down and snuggled Tom into him. "Let's go home, no more spoiled milk for you."

They disappeared in a crackle of light.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Chu is swo kawaii Tom!  
> Tom: I'll slice your throat and feed your corpse to Nagini.  
> Me: OK


End file.
